Winx Club Stella: Blah!
by kaylaaathegurrl
Summary: Forget about the first three chapters. It's useless! Only read the last chapter if you want some action about Stella and Brandon! :D


**Omg, I feel so bad. I AM SO SORRY! APOLOGY ACCEPTED. And yes, it got well. I dumped my lunch at him today at school :D And someone took a photo of him and they said they are going to put it in the newspaper article for tomorrow! :D OKAY, FORGET ABOUT DARCY RAPING STELLA. THIS IS A BRANDONXSTELLA CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. **

**NEW SETTING: WHEN BOTH OF THEM ARE 18 AND THEY ARE IN THEIR OWN HOUSE AND STARTING TO HAVE IT. SORRY, I FEEL SO STUPID AND SORRY RIGHT NOW. **

**Chapter 3: I love you and you know that.**

**Stella's P.O.V**

As I walked inside the room, I saw Brandon reading a book. I just finished my bath, and I was wrapped with a towel and also my hair. Brandon looked at me, and smiled. He focused back on the book and I started to go in front of the mirror. I added some facial lotion on my face, which was a brand I trusted. I spread it in my face, and now I looked a monster with eyes and lips, and a nose. When I turned around, I saw Brandon smiling at me. He hid a slight giggle. I rolled my eyes, and paid back attention.

I wanted to remove my towel, but Brandon is going to see me! He's then going to go near me, kiss me, and you know the rest. Man, I hate it how he does that. Yesterday after I took a bath, he did it to me; and I told him to stop. Luckily, he wasn't drunk. Well, he drank a bottle today, and I have a feeling he's drunk. I hold the rest of my beauty products, and opened the door to my bathroom. Brandon dropped his book, and walked over to me. I had no choice to do. I had to stop and talk to him...or else he'll do something I expected.

"Where are you going Stella?" he asked. I pointed at the bathroom, and he saw my direction. "Well Stella, why won't you put on you're lotion like where you did last time? You did it the other day, or yesterday," Brandon offered. I just didn't want to do it. Having "it" at a young age? No way, still young. I'd prefer 21.

"You hugged me, and I was naked. I don't want you trying to seduce me," I replied. Woah, I think Brandon just got mad. He made me dropped my products, and kissed my neck. Well, I kinda like that feeling. He hugged my waist. I was falling in love, but I don't want him to have it with me. I lightly pushed him away, and picked up my products. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Stella...please. You're 18 now. We are old enough to have it," Brandon whispered. I still rolled my eyes. I didn't want to do any stupid thing. I shook my head, and Brandon got even more mad. He holds my hand, and brought me to the bed. He pushed me, and the towel on my head went off. I'm scared; my body towel might get off. I grabbed my towel and pulled it back up. "Stella, it's just _you _and _ me_. No one else is here." I still wanted to leave. I mean, I haven't put on my lotion yet!

"Can I...can I just put my lotion on and we can snuggle all you want?" I asked. Brandon smiled. He nodded, and I picked up my towel and products, and went inside the bathroom. As soon I went inside, I locked it and turned on the lights. Finally, I get to be away from him once in a while.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I just can't wait for Stella to be in my arms. I mean, we're together! I want her to be with me forever and ever...I'm I getting too along with this? What I did earlier to Stella was selfish...but I couldn't help myself. Her face makes me want to kiss it as long as I could. That body...it would make me just explode my head. I forgot...this was our first time. I've tried yesterday, but I've failed. This time; I won't fail. I love Stella, and I want her to know. I'm going to show all the love that was hidden inside of me.

I heard the door knob moving, and I got on the bed. It was Stella; obviously. Finally; she had clothes on. She was wearing a skinny yellow night gown. Wow, what happened to her? I thought she didn't like having "it." Well, what ever she's planning to do; must be convincing enough.

"So," Stella said while going to the bed. "Snuggle with me all you want." In my head, I was screaming, laughing, crying tears of joy, skipping, and more. I just want to have it with Stella...you know I do right? Anyways, Stella laid her head on my mighty chest, and she smiled. I'm not trying to act weird...but is Stella wearing a bra? Wait, never mind. I'm going to kiss her! I removed her head off my chest, and I laid her on the position she sleeps in.

I got up, and opened the door. "I'll be back sweetie. I'm just going to get us a drink," I said. She smiled, and puts the blanket on her. I closed the door, and went downstairs to get a glass of milk I'd promised. When I got it, I went upstairs, and opened the door. I saw Stella falling asleep. "What a waste of milk," I said to myself.

I saw Stella moving. I guessed I woke her up. I quickly placed the milk on the table, and went to the bed. I saw her moving still. I laid myself on the bed, and I embraced her. She was smiling. I laughed. I could see her smiling even more.

"What's with the creepy smile Stella?" I asked. She giggled. She got up, and kissed me. Wow, it was a long kiss! I kissed her back for like ten seconds. She broke the kiss, and leaned on me. I was happy, is she trying to make love to me? But I wanted to be the one giving love to her. Never mind, I actually don't care. After minutes of kissing, she moaned. For the first time? Right? I stopped kissing her, and rubbed her back. She even moaned more.

"Okay, stop moaning Stella," I say. She pulled my shirt. _Does she mean to remove my shirt?_ Should I do it? I don't know. So I did, and smiled. She kissed me even more. After several kisses, I wanted her to remove her clothes too. Not just me. I pulled the bottom of her gown, and she nodded. _Does that mean I can remove her dress? _I'm not sure.

So, I did. I removed her dress, and I saw her round perfect breasts, and her pink underwear. I just dropped the dress on the floor. She made a sign which means _hold __on_. She got out of the bed, and got a hair tie. She tied her hair. She then went back to the bed. Her hair was tied on a beautiful bun, and it was making her body more revealing. I did what I wanted to do...played with it.

I played with her breasts, and she moaned more. After me kneading it, I've sucked it. I feel so...happy. She actually lets me allow to do it. Well, I've gone too far. I accidentally bit her nipple. She moaned. I was so sorry.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I didn't expect this to happen. I only expected snuggling. Why oh my did you let him do this? Well...I think you should experience it. He stopped sucking it. Finally! Instead, he sets me on the bed, and laid next to me. Gawd, what the hell is he going to do next? He got out his finger, and rubbed my underwear. I couldn't help but to moan...it felt so...good, but bad. I shouldn't let him do this!

"Do...do you like this Stella?" He asked. I looked at him, and gave him a weird face. It felt kinda...amazing, but it was bad! I can actually get pregnant for this! Get a grip Stella..don't let him get away with this! I got up, and he stopped.

"Well...it...it," I said worried. I looked at him, and he smiled. Damn, is he figuring out I like it? I _do not like __it_. But...it feels amazing. He laid me back on the bed...I felt pretty weak. I spread my legs. STELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? He smiled, then he removed my underwear, and licked my private. OMG! It feels so...GOOD! I want to shout all I could, but the neighbors could hear us! We have neighbors who stay up all night. I removed his head, and got up.

I walked over to the window, and shut it. I cover the curtains. Now, Brandon was smiling even more. I want him to stop smiling. His eyes followed where ever I go. Oh my gawd, this is getting more creepier. I went back on the bed.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I spread my legs...by accident! He started licking me! I hold his head with my weak hands...he's controlling my body...I had no choice. I was getting controlled by him in a seductive way. I moaned.

"Oh...mm...yes," I said. He smiled, and insert a finger inside of me. I screamed and moaned. I pushed his head off. It completely hurts. But amazing. Now the only thing was left was his finger inside of me. It stood still. Uh-oh, he's going to movie it. He's going to move it. HE'S GOING TO-

It already happened, he moved it up and down. It hurts. Gawd, it completely hurts. Can someone be in my position while I go jump off a cliff? Anyone? Darn it. He smiled, I frowned. I bet he's thinking; _darn, she hates it. But I want to show her my huge cock!_ I bet.

"Stop...please," I begged. He nodded, and removed his finger. It was wet. He showed his finger to my mouth. I was feeling like to yawn...but I didn't want to "lick" myself in some kind of way! But it just opened. I yawned, and he put his finger inside of me. My tongue touched it, and it taste pretty good. I started licking it. He removed his finger after I got along with it.

"Now it's my turn," he coldly said. He showed his penis...and it was about 5-8 inches? I don't know. Math isn't inside my mind right now. He pointed at it, but it was his turn! I crawled to him, and started sucking it. It had a weird flavor...but I'm in love with sex now?

**Brandon's P.O.V**

She looks happy about this...she's smiling. I think she would love this. But I did this at the wrong time. She's too young. Damn, I feel stupid for picking the wrong time. She was bobbing it. After minutes of her sucking it, I felt it. I was moaning, and she did an evil face. I did a sign with my finger which means; _come __here_. She rolled her eyes, and came at me.

"Okay Stella, we're going to do it okay?" I said. She rolled her eyes, and nodded. She laid in front of me, and spread her legs. I inserted my penis inside of her, and she screamed. I started moving, and moaned even more. I think she likes it? The more moaning, the more liking? Maybe? I don't know. I kept on thrusting, and the volume of her moaning grew more.

After minutes, I removed my penis, and rubbed it. Well, I think I was getting away with this too easily. I mean Stella is really great, but I don't want to take advantage of her. She lead out a giggle, and she moaned. She moved around.

"Do it to my ass...NOW!" She demanded. Woah, I think she's liking it...well, she liked it before she said that. I nodded, and she showed her ass to me. I inserted it, and she moaned more and more. She's liking it...right? I was moaning too. Not just her. We both moaned. After minutes and minutes of this, I took my penis out and she collapsed. She showed her marvelous body into my face; and smiled. I rubbed it, and it went out. It sprayed all over to her. Mostly on her breasts. She rubbed her left boob, and she had some semen on her hand. She licked it.

I laid down with her, and covered both of us with blankets. I finally got what I wanted; but I think I did this too literally. Don't you think so? She went near me, and I placed my hand over her head. She snugged into my warm chest.

"That was amazing Brandon," Stella signed. I smiled.

"I know it was...and Stella, this is true; and you know that," I whispered. She looked at me and gave a mysterious-smile face.

"And what is it Brandon?" she asked. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you and you know that," I said. She smiled.

"I love you too Brandon. Don't forget that," she said. She fell asleep, and I feel asleep with her. I loved this night...

**THE END.**

**Did you like this chapter? :D I think you should check out my best friend's profile, WinxClubFan89. Without her help, I wouldn't make fabulous stories. Please check her stories out...she wants me to also tell you about her favorite story; The Solarian Princess. Please check it out to support her!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. I won't act mean anymore to you guys anymore. I PROMISE~**


End file.
